I hold in my hands
by Sapphira-isilme
Summary: A young lady of our world awakens to find herself in Imladris yet she soon learns that she was not the first person from our world to find themselves there. And the book of a trilogy in her bag that came with her?... Was it all a coincidence? *No romance, No tenth walker, No Mary-Sues* Just a story with a plot and humour to lose yourself in! . Rated M only for language.
1. Chapter 1

_Title_: I hold in my hands  
_Author_: Sapphira-isilme  
_Summary_: A young lady of our world awakens to find herself in Imladris yet she soon learns that she was not the first person from our world to find themselves there. And the book of a trilogy in her bag that came with her?... Was it all a coincidence? *No romance, No tenth walker!*  
_Author's Note_: Yes, i am writing a self insert for my first fic but this only because for my first fic uploaded on here i wanted to write something that would be easy enough. There will be no Mary-Sues, not in my life time, no tenth walker, just a good old fic to lose yourself in!...with a bit of humour and ridiculousness thrown in ;p  
_Disclaimer_: I own nothing, no characters or places or names or anything in this story except for Kylie!

Chapter 1.

Pain.  
Consciousness brought only pain. A cracked eyelid snapped shut over pained green eyes almost instantly, the blinding white light was far too much for the  
pounding in her head. Ai! The pounding! It was as if her very brain was throbbing within her skull. It was too much effort to stifle the groan that  
rumbled in her throat and escaped her lips.

It was then that she became aware of voices. Disembodied, nonsensical voices. The fact that there were obviously people around her made her want to  
fake death out of embarrassment.

She had no memory of where she was, all she was aware of was that she was lying quite uncomfortably on a surface. A cold surface, she slowly  
registered, cold and damp...outside? She had no recollection of the time or date or even if she was accompanied by anyone. For all she knew she could  
be lying in the middle of a busy intersection. The thought scared her. What if she was blocking traffic?!

Eyelids fluttering, she lifted her head and attempted to focus through the barrier of light that seemed to block her vision. _'Yep'_, she thought,  
_'definitely outside.'_ The effort made the pounding in her head double in intensity and her hands made their way slowly upwards, she dug her hands  
underneath her long dark hair, the silken strands laced around her fingers as she massaged her head ever so gently to try and alleviate some of the  
pain.

Her vision was severely blurred but she managed to make out a dozen or so figures standing around her. She noticed that there were at least two  
kneeling at her side._ 'Oh god' _she thought_ 'Kill me now'._

The figure closest to her laid their hand on the side of her face, they were talking, she tried to focus on the figure's words, her mind starting  
to clear of all of the white noise.

"Can you hear me?" The figure said, a kind voice, male, middle aged. She gave an almost imperceptible nod but he must have seen as the hand that  
was on her face moved to a gentle touch on the side of her neck._ 'Is he looking for my pulse?'_ She thought curiously.

"Good, now can you see me?" She raised her head further from where she had been looking to the ground away from the light and blinked a few times  
to try and focus on the figure in front of her. His hand moved now to the underside of her chin and she sighed in contentment at the renewed contact,  
His very touch was soothing. What she saw when her vision stopped swimming and finally focused on the face in front of her made her groan and roll her  
eyes.

"Fuck. I have a concussion. You are not real."

The middle aged man in front of her started in surprise at these unexpected words, eyes wide.  
"Excuse me?" He said with a slightly indignant tone in his voice.

Swallowing against the pain that still assaulted her head she repeated.  
"I said; I have a concussion. You are not real."

The man, no not man, Elf, this was apparently an Elf kneeling in her vision, a very familiar looking Elf, made an interested noise in his throat.  
"I very well heard what you said, young Lady, i am however quite interested as to why you think that i am not real."

She looked him in the eyes, Deep grey eyes that seemed to hold so much in their depths yet showed nothing.  
"Not think, know. I know that you are not real. You are a figment of an old man's imagination, and apparently my imagination at the moment"

The Elf's facial expression changed not in the slightest giving away absolutely nothing yet taking in everything.  
"And who is it that you think i am?" He asked.

A shake of the head. Admitting to insanity is not the first thing she wanted to do upon waking.  
"Come now, my dear, we are waiting."

She blushed, suddenly feeling very embarrassed. "Well, i think i may know but i really don't think it's going to matter if this is all in my head."

The Elf smiled and waved his hand "Indulge me" He whispered.

"Starts with an E" She mumbled looking to the ground where she found a particularly interesting pebble. In that instant she had the missed the wary look that  
flashed through the Elf's eyes. Looking back she found him looking at her encouragingly "Elrond?" She said finally.

The Elf smiled and bent his back in a mock bow. "At your service." He said "You know me, May i then ask your name?" He said cautiously.

"Kylie-Ann. Kylie for short" She said looking around her at the other people gathered. _'Holy hell'_ She thought_ 'I'm fucked, there's more of them. There's more Elves'_  
"Am i dead?" She asked, Elrond chuckled and smiled, such a kind smile.

"I can assure you that you are not dead. We had a scare when we found you though for that is certainly what we had feared. Can you sit?" He asked as  
he held out a hand to help her up.

Kylie took the hand and dragged herself up to sit cross legged with his assistance. Her new position allowed her to take in her surroundings. She was sitting  
on cobbled stones in a courtyard surrounded by trees that led up to a short arched stairway. Beyond that stairway was an entrance to the building that lay in  
front of her. Nay, not a building. A house. The Last Homely House.

Her eyes widened in alarm as a thought occurred to her.  
"Where's my bag?!"She all but yelled scrambling up to search the ground around her.

"I believe i have it here, is that correct?" Kylie turned to her savior quickly and took her bag from him, she plunged deep into it searching frantically for  
one thing in particular finally her hand closed over the spine of the book and she let out a breath that she hadn't realised she had been holding.  
"Thank you. Now, can you please answer me one thing? What the hell is going on?!"

TBC

REVIEW?! ^.^ No flames. If you have nothing nice to say then say nothing at all. Constructive criticism most welcome though.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

Elrond led Kylie through the breezy corridors of Imladris' Last Homely House, she found herself having to throw a skip into every second step merely to keep up with his swift pace.

"Uhm...People are staring at me..." She whispered. And they were, the two had passed a handful of elves in the gardens and hallways who had either done a quick double take or just flat out stared with a slight frown. It had taken every manner ever instilled in her by her parents to not say anything in retaliation or, as she was more tempted to do, stick her tongue out at them in an enitirely childish manner. Instead she had just kept her eyes riveted to Elrond's back.

Elrond slowed his pace and turned to face her at her words. His eyes travelled from her head to her toes and his left eyebrow arched up as their eyes met once more...Kylie finally understood.

"Oh..." She said as she looked down at her attire. She wore a long sleeved lacy black top with a short black A-Line skirt, purple tights and black knee high boots, her bag dangling from her right hand.  
The sound of rustling fabric broke through her inspection, looking back up she noticed Elrond shrugging ever so gracefully out of his own over robe.

Kylie's eyes widened as a blush broke out over her cheeks. '_Holy crap!_' She thought _'THE fucking Lord Elrond is about to give me his own clothing!'_ "No...uh...that's not necessary. I could...uh...never ask you to..."

"Now Now" Elrond interjected "I wont have your clothing causing unease in my halls" He draped the length of shimmering russet cloth across her shoulders and helped her shimmy her arms into the huge bell sleeves. Kylie looked down as he walked back around to her front and couldn't help but giggle to herself. The robe was at least 8 inches longer than her whole body and pooled on the ground at her feet.

"OH! I can't! It'll get filthy!" She exclaimed, her eyes darting back up to meet Elrond's. He merely waved away her words as if they were nothing more than a nuisance pest. "That particular robe, being one of my personal favourites, has been subjected to much worse treatment than being dragged across the floor." A small smile graced his lips as if he was recalling exactly what the robe had been through. Kylie was about to inquire when he suddenly turned on his heel and made his way once again down the main hallway. "Come along" He called over his shoulder.

Kylie hurried to his side, suddenly feeling tiny and very much out of place in this unfamiliar, yet scarily familiar, setting. Her thoughts once again flew to the insanity of her current situation. "You don't seem to be finding my presence here too surprising..." She said in a slightly accusatory tone "Is there something i should know?" Elrond didn't show a single sign that he had noticed her words although she knew that he had heard her. '_Aren't Elves supposed to have super senses?'_ She asked herself '_Then again, that might just be bullshit.'_ Getting slightly annoyed at his silence she continued with her questioning. "I only ask because i'm still having a hard time believing i'm not in a coma in a hospital somewhere...or i've lost my nut in a psychiatric ward, strapped into a straight jacket..." Kylie paused here, not only in her speech but had also come to a halt."...I...I'm scared" she whispered.

This admission of fear seemed to get the Elven Lord's attention as he turned to her with a soothing smile. He lifted his hands and lowered them gently to rest on her shoulders all the while looking directly into her eyes. Kylie had a hard time not looking away out of discomfort but was intent on holding his gaze. The steely grey orbs seemed to twinkle with an intense depth that spoke of memories of old and stories untold.

"There is nothing to fear, all will be explained."


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Elrond stopped at a set of wooden doors, he pushed one open and gestured for Kylie to enter as she did so he walked in behind her. Elrond had led her to his study.

The room was large enough to house Elrond's large wooden desk, it looked to have been made out of a large section of a tree trunk, carved into it were images of scenes that could have easily been out of stories of old. A chaise lounge covered in pillows of varying sizes sat to the side near a huge window which was partially covered by a thick, heavily hanging curtain._ 'Probably to stop papers flying everywhere_' She smiled as the thought crossed her mind. Next to the chaise was a small table set with fruits, glasses and a bottle full of a dark liquid. The walls of the study were lined floor to roof with bookshelves that were filled to the brim with different sized books bound in many different colours.

The room looked more like a lounge room than a study 'He must spend so much time in here' She thought to herself.

Pulling out a pillow scattered chair from the front of the desk Elrond bade Kylie take a seat then moved behind his desk and sat in his own high backed, ornate wooden chair. He reached down below the desk and pulled up two goblets and a jug of water, he filled them and handed one to Kylie who took it in her hands a little too excitedly and blushed as Elrond raised an eyebrow at her "I'm very thirsty" She muttered almost guiltily as he grinned.

"Now I'm sure that you have many questions, here" Elrond gestured to the area "you may ask and have them answered freely."  
Kylie relaxed back into the pillows she sat upon, so comfortable were they that she could easily fall into a slumber then the severity of the situation came back to her._ Later!_ She thought with a start and with a sigh and a hesitant look to the Elven Lord she started her line of questioning.

"Where am i?" She asked quietly.

"You are in Rivendell, the Last Homely House east of the sea. My home" Elrond stated.

"Rivendell as in Rivendell of Middle Earth?...Arda?..." Elrond gave a knowing smile but Kylie gave a dry laugh, shook her head and sat up straighter in the chair in which she sat.

"No." She said simply. "That is just not possible. You see this place is not real. YOU are not real!"

Elrond, still with that increasingly irritating grin sat forward a little "Here we are back to your insistance that i am not real, what is it that makes you think this is so?"

"This place," Kylie replied becoming slightly agitated " This land, you, everyone outside and further, all come from a book dreamt up by an old professor! Characters and places in a fictional book! It is merely a story, i simply cannot be here!" Kylie was close to shouting as she finished.

"Even the most unbelievable stories can be based on truth. Inspiration must come from somewhere" Elrond said cryptically. Kylie just stared at him, it was all starting to sink in, if she wasn't unconscious or concussed then she needed to know what was occurring this was too much to take in on someone's word alone.

"And why do you not question ME?!" She suddenly blurted gesturing wildly "A random stranger rocks up in your courtyard and you treat them with no hostility what-so-ever! If anything you have been damn near perfectly hospitable!"

"Can you think of any reason as to why we may not treat you with suspicion?" Elrond asked calmly.

Kylie scrunched up her face and ran her fingers through her hair. Her head hurt too much type of thinking. Thoughts blazed through her mind quicker than she could even make sense of them. In reply to his question Kylie merely looked up and a distressed squeaking sound erupted from her throat.

Elrond's eyes softened as he took pity on Kylie. "Forgive me, I realise this must be a confusing time for you."  
Kylie's eyes widened and her mouth dropped open. "Oh! you think?!" She all but yelled sarcastically.

Elrond continued. "You are not the first person to arrive in such a manner."

"Not the first?!" Kylie exclaimed. "But..who?" Looking down into her hands which lay in her lap she tried to rummage through her thoughts, her head snapped up and her wide emerald eyed stare caught Elrond's knowing silvery gaze . "No way..." She whispered.

TBC

Morwen80: Thank you very much! =) It's not my intention but i really don't know what where this sotry will go yet ;p It seems to run off by itself!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"NO WAY! You...can't...but...What?!" Kylie all but spluttered. She looked Elrond straight in the eye, The Elven lord seemed to be allowing her time for her little outburst as he sat regarding her with his hands clasped on top of the table.

"You seem to have come to some sort of conclusion all by yourself." He said finally.

"A conclusion?!" She cried "I have come to a conclusion, yes, yet it makes absolutely no sense whatso...wait." She stopped and looked around the room without actually taking in anything, thoughts flying at miles an hour around her mind. "Actually it makes complete sense." She stated looking back up at Elrond who arched one dark eyebrow quizzically.

"Why is that?" He asked with a grin.

"Well..." She started but stopped. '_How the hell do i say this without sounding like a nutjob?' _She thought as she stood up. Pushing the chair away from the desk she lowered her feet to ground, Elrond's robe falling around her, and started pacing slowly.

"You say i am not the first person to arrive like i did." At Elrond's encouraging nod she continued "That means that there is a possibility that someone like me has been here before" Another encouraging nod "One can then presume that they had returned to where we came from and...oh...i don't know...written some stuff down?" She said with a flourish of her hand.

Elrond was now grinning, Kylie wasn't sure whether he looked happy or like a predator who had just caught his prey. Elrond watched every movement she made as Kylie shook her head to clear her senses, walked back to the seat and plonked herself back down on the pillows.

"I have something with me" She stated finally as she reached for her bag which lay at her feet "It may very well be off interest to you" Drawing out the book that she just happened to have on her she looked down at it as she lay it in her lap. The cover was a blue hued image of Helm's deep under siege by a large army of Uruk-hai._ The Lord of the Rings _She read the cover_ Now an epic motion picture trilogy from New Line Cinema. _She smiled to herself once again at the ridiculousness of her situation until a frown appeared on her forehead.

Elrond noticed her change in demeanor as she looked up to him slowly, her narrowed emerald gaze caught his slightly concerned one.

"What year is it?" She asked quietly.

Elrond looked at her curiously, his own eyes narrowing as he tilted his head slightly. "For what reason do you ask?" He enquired, his voice low and emotionless.

"Whether i show this book to you or not depends on your answer" She replied.

"Am i correct in thinking that this book may hold some form of foreknowledge?" He asked still in an even tone.

"Again, it depends on your answer" She replied just as casually.

"The year is 3016 of the Third Age" He said, the simple statement seemed to hold all of the weight of his station.

Kylie's eyes widened. She knew quite a bit of the years of Middle Earth. She knew that the great years, the year of the War of the Ring started with the year 3018 of the Third age. She sighed and fell forward until her forehead met with the heavy wooden desk with a loud thunk._ Ah, crap._ She thought.


	5. Chapter 5

Elrond bade Kylie keep the book and it's contents hidden and a secret. Not even he was to be privvy to what it held within the confines of it's pages. Kylie thought it for the best, she wasn't even sure if anything in it would come to pass. She was however quite worried by Elrond's answer when she had asked the whereabouts of His foster son, Aragorn. He was out hunting. _Hunting for Gollum? _She had thought to herself, the dates matched up. The fact that she even knew about a foster son to Elrond didn't seem to come as a surprise to the aloof Elf lord however he did ask her not to refer to him as Aragorn.

After a quick meal of fruit, cheese and some cold meats from a platter on the table Elrond had asked Kylie to follow him out of his study.

"Where are we going?" She asked as she was lead once again down the hallway which they had previously walked down.

"To the guest wing. You will be no doubt requiring somewhere to stay until we can work out just what to do with you." He replied without turning to her.

Kylie smiled. "Thank you so much" She said "For being so kind to me."

"All of this is hardly your fault, you are as much a victim in this than anyone here. I wish to make you feel as comfortable as any guest in my home."

They were about to round a corner when a tall figure swept into view and came to a halt a couple of paces short of them. The Elf, for that is what he was, smiled when he saw the two of them.

"Ah! Hir nin!" He cried, his voice was clear and cheerful, his face young and flawless. "I have been trying in vain to locate you for the better part of the afternoon!"

The Elf was beautiful, _very beautiful_ Kylie added mentally, his long golden hair fell to his waist and was pulled back from his face by two simple plaits at each side of his head and clasped at the back no doubt, he wore a simple cornflower blue tunic with grey leggings and boots covered by a long open silver robe.

Kylie shook her head slightly as she realised she had been staring, she hoped that neither of them had noticed but was soon blushing to the roots of her hair when she saw the Blond Elf's mouth turn up slightly at the side in a grin.

"Ah, Kylie, May i introduce you to the Elf Lord, Glorfindel" Elrond said, gesturing to the newcomer.

Kylie however had stopped listening as her eyes went wide and she turned to the Elf named 'Glorfindel' with a start.

She couldn't help herself, it just came out "Glorfindel?! THE Glorfindel?!" She cried incredulously.

She had read about Glorfindel, the Elf was an ancient being of a royal house of legend, he had died fighting the Lord of the Balrogs at the fall of the city of Gondolin in the First Age, been reborn and led armies against the Witch King and his men. He was, for lack of a better word; Amazing.

Without waiting for a reply she added "Is it true that you stood up to a Balrog?!"

The Golden haired elf laughed, it lightened her heart and made her smile without her knowledge. His laugh seemed to have the same effect on Imladris' lord as Elrond broke out into a brilliant smile himself.

"Aye, I did. It is a pleasure to meet you, My Lady" He said as he held his hand to his heart and swept it out in an Elven greeting.

"The pleasure is all mine!" Kylie said with a smile "Sorry, i've heard so much about you, i can't believe i am actually talking to you!" _Oh god, fan girl mode activated _Kylie thought as she blushed again and clapped her hands over her face.

The two Elf lords laughed lightly and Elrond moved back to Kylie's side.

"Fear not, Pen neth, Glorfindel lacks not in admirers and is quite used to praise."

It was Glorfindel's turn to blush. "Hir nin...Please" He said stammered.

"Be at peace, meldir" Elrond said with a smile " Now for what reason were you seeking me out?"

Glorfindel held up a hand "The lady's needs come first, it can wait until the dinner hour" And with a small bow and a quick farewell he headed back the way he had come.

Kylie watched him leave and then turned to face Elrond who was regarding her with an amused look on his face.

"Wow" She said as she broke into a grin.

Elrond merely laughed as he continued walking. "I feel the days ahead may be entertaining to say the least" He said.

Kylie laughed and followed after him, "Yeah, pretty much."

TBC

Elvish:  
Hir Nin: My Lord  
Pen Neth: Young one  
Meldir: (m) Friend

_A/N:  
_Thank you so much for your reviews guys, i really wasn't expecting any and i am so glad you are enjoying it! =D 


	6. Chapter 6

Elrond led Kylie down one corridor then another and another, a maze of corridors. Kylie sincerely hoped she would never need to get anywhere in a hurry in Elrond's home as she would surely get dreadfully lost.

The walls were dotted with tapestries and shining ornaments, the roof was so beautifully inlaid with swirling designs that Kylie could have sworn that over the many years the Elves had been in residence of the Last Homely House that it had been added to and carved by hand.

Finally after what seemed like many long minutes Elrond stopped in front of a light wooden door, one of many in the hallway, and opened it gesturing for Kylie to precede him into the room.

"This will be yours for however long you shall need it." he said to her as he followed her in.

The room was rectangular in shape, directly across from the door was a large bay window with gossamer thin curtains dancing lightly on the breeze, it brought in crisp clean smells of lightly falling rain and new leaves. Cushions lined the bottom to create a light and airy seating area.

To the left of the window was a bed large enough for two, an array of woolen and fur lined blankets piled atop of it. On the opposite side of the room to the bed was a small sitting area, two wooden high backed arm chairs covered in furs sat facing each other in front of a fireplace with a large double door-ed cabinet off to the side.

Elrond walked towards the sitting area and straightened the furs on the chairs.  
"I will have someone come and light a fire in the hearth as i leave and that" He gestured to the large cabinet "i will soon have filled with appropriate clothing for you"

Kylie's eyes widened in excitement as a huge smile appeared on her face.  
"Eee!" She squealed "Pretties!"

Elrond surveyed her with a look somewhere in between curiosity and wariness.  
"You certainly are a unique sort" He said with a smile.

Kylie looked over her shoulder at him from where she had been inspecting the bed.  
"Unique. Nice way to put it." She said with a wink.

"I also extend to you an invitation to join my family and house for the evening meal at seventh chime."

Kylie's head shot up and she looked him in the eyes, suddenly becoming very wary of her situation once more.  
"Uh...really? Are you sure?! What if i say something...or DO something wrong, what if make a fool of myself?!"

"Now now" Elrond said in a placating tone "There is nothing to worry about. It is a completely informal affair. All i ask of you is that you reveal nothing of what you know of our world or it's people. My guests will be informed of your circumstances and be rest assured that they they will be most accommodating and and understanding."

"Hmm, only if you're sure." Kylie said as she lowered herself to sit on the edge of the bed. She looked down, her dark hair falling to curtain her face.

"I would not have asked you had i not been sure, pen neth"

Kylie looked back up at him. "Pen neth. 'Young one', yeah?" She asked quietly.

Elrond grinned. "Impressive" He said as Kylie squared her shoulders.  
"I'm not that young" She said indignantly yet any other words were cut off as Elrond raised his left eyebrow at her. "Hmm...millennium younger than you lot though...I'll shut up" She all but whispered but looked back up startled as she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder. _How the shit?! _She thought with surprise, she hadn't even heard him move let alone cross the room.

"Have faith and take some rest" He said and started to move away however Kylie jumped to her feet and clasped him around his waist, she felt him stiffen at first but he relaxed into the embrace and Kylie felt his arms close around her shoulders.

"Thank you so much" She said as she stepped back.

"Think nothing of it" Laying a hand at the back of her head he said firmly "Rest" and with that he turned and walked out of the door closing it behind himself.

Grinning foolishly Kylie turned to survey the room once more. She ran her hand admiringly over the carvings of the doors on the cabinet, over the backs of the chairs and down the kick board of the bed. She unceremoniously plonked herself down onto the side of the bed, feet dangling off the edge, smiled wolfishly and threw herself back onto the blankets. She giggled in childish glee as she wrapped herself tightly in the blankets, rolling into a comfortable position on her side she relaxed into their warmth and let herself drift off to sleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Groaning Kylie snuggled deeper into the blankets, she didn't want to wake just yet, there was so much she had yet to do, just a few more...

Kylie's eyes snapped open as her sleep addled mind finally cleared and she took in her surroundings.

"Still here" She whispered into the darkness, her voice echoing in the large room. Sighing she swung her legs over the side of the bed and lay her feet on the cold stone floor, it chilled her bare feet..._Bare feet? When did i remove my boots?! _She thought. Only slightly disturbed she looked around and her gaze fell on the large window. A thick heavy curtain had been pulled across it. Behind it she could hear the wind whistling hauntingly through the trees. A soft crackling joined the wind and she looked over to the fireplace to see a bright fire burning in the hearth _Just as he said._ She thought with a smile.

Drawing the blanket closer around her shoulders against the cold invading the room she made her way over to the sitting area and noticed a mound of material draped over one of the chairs. With interest she held it up in front of her.

"Ooohhh"

It was a full length gown made of of the darkest blue velvet she had ever seen, nearly black, it had full bell sleeves lined in a mottled silver satin, the low scooped neck bore a border of the same silver material. At her feet she noticed some dark blue velvet slippers and slipped them on gratefully, her feet warming almost instantly.

After shedding her own clothes and slipping into the gown Kylie had just opened the cabinet door to admire herself in the full length mirror when there was a soft knock on the door.

"Oh! Coming!" she said, smoothing her hands down the gown, the luxurious material felt amazing against her skin.

On the other side of the door stood a female Elf. Her light green chiffon dress hung from her shoulders in a stunning contrast to her dark auburn hair and sparkling hazel eyes. A small cough broke through her reverie and Kylie realised with a blush that she had once again been staring.

"Evening greetings, My Lady" The Elf said with a hand on her heart "My name is Lastariel, My Lord Elrond bade me escort you to the Evening meal and assist you should you need it."

"Oh! Thank you!" Kylie replied quickly She looked down at herself and then back up at Lastariel. "Uhm...I think i'm ready. Do i need to...bring anything or do anything?" She asked biting her lip nervously.

"Nay" Lastariel replied with a smile "You look lovely, follow me if you will, My Lady"

"Okie dokie!" '_Feeling good and looking good! I can do this!' _And with that last thought she closed her door and skittered after Lastariel lest she lose her and become hopelessly lost in Elrond's home. 


	7. Chapter 7

Lastariel had led Kylie to a large set of doors and without even looking back to see if she was behind her she pushed each door open with both hands and gestured for Kylie to enter.  
With a deep settling intake of breath Kylie walked through the doors with her hands clasped together in front of her, her larges sleeves falling to cover her hands to try and stop her nervous fidgeting.

The room was open and rectangular with only very small windows, Kylie had noticed that specific rooms were used for specific seasons which would explain why every room she had been in lately had been closed off or covered in curtains, Maybe it was Autumn..._'I really should ask_' Kylie thought to herself.

Around the walls of the room hung tapestries, what looked like wall reliefs, and musical instruments, some of which she had never seen the like. '_Not too surprising' _She thought with a giggle. Each corner of the room housed a giant candelabra, the flames of the uppermost candle almost licking the ceiling and in the center of the room was a large oval shaped table made out of what looked like a solid chunk of marble. At the table sat 4 Elves. Every single one of them looking straight at her. A blush immediately stole over her cheeks and she looked to Elrond desperately, seeing her unease he stood and gestured to the seat at his side which had just been vacated by a slender dark haired elf.

"Ah! Our clothing looks most becoming on you, My dear. Come, take a seat and sate your hunger with us" He said merrily.

Kylie hurried over to the proffered chair, her eyes on the ground. As excited as she was to finally be meeting these creatures of legend she couldn't help but feel overwhelmed by their majesty. Tolkien had said that they lit the air around them merely with their presence but Kylie couldn't even begin to describe their presence, they thrummed with an unseen energy, like a bag bursting at the seams and yet all the same they oozed a sereneness that encompassed all.

Finally taking her seat Elrond lay an empty plate in front of her and gestured to the multiple dishes on the tabletop.  
"Please, take your fill, whatever you fancy. Allow me introduce to you our guest." This last he addressed to the table. "Friends, this is Kylie-Ann, she has come from a far off land as you well know and i ask you to make her stay here a pleasant one." With this Kylie received welcomes and a couple of polite inclines of the head from the gathered Elves.

"A pleasure to meet your acquaintance once more, My Lady" Kylie's head shot up at being addressed directly and she focused on Glorfindel at Elrond's other side. With a smile she bowed her head "Thank you so much and likewise to you, My Lord."

"Oh, please, no formalities, that was an age ago! Call me Glorfindel" The golden beauty said with a dashing smile Kylie grinned back at him, a blush once again creeping across her cheeks, she hadn't missed the reference to his previous life in Gondolin as Lord of the House of the Golden Flower "Then i ask you to call me Kylie with no more of this 'My Lady' stuff" she said as she scrunched up her face and with that the table burst out into joyous laughter, the sound of it warmed her heart and she found herself relaxing into her chair almost immediately.

"Ah yes, Glorfindel you have already had the pleasure of meeting. At the far end we have my chief advisor Erestor," Elrond motioned towards the slender dark haired, dark eyed elf clad in dark browns and greys who had moved to let her take his seat, he could be described more as beautiful than handsome, so soft yet angular and stern were his features. "Greetings, to you and may you find peace in this, our home" He said, his voice scholarly and even.

"Next we have Lindir, My house minstrel and old friend" Lindir, a lithe brunette elf with an ageless innocence and hazel eyes turned to Kylie with a bright smile. "It is truly a pleasure to meet you!" he said jovially which caused Kylie to smile in turn. "And you!" She said happily.

"My sons were supposed to be joining us as they were scheduled to return from the their hunt in the early afternoon yet have failed to do so." Elrond continued. Kylie knew what he meant by 'hunt'. The twin sons of Elrond Half-Elven had dedicated themselves to hunting down and destroying every orc in their reach after their mother, Celebrian, had been tortured and broken by their hands. The consequences of which had been her leaving their shores for the Undying Lands to seek the healing of spirit which even Elrond, her beloved husband had not managed to give her in Arda.

Kylie couldn't help but feel overly excited at the prospect of meeting the twin Peredhel of which she had read up on quite avidly for...research purposes.  
"But please, eat!" He urged and without hesitation Kylie complied, she grabbed her plate and placed on it some pastries, fruit, cheese and meat.

"What kind of meat is this?" She asked curiously.

"Venison" Elrond answered.

Kylie tried to school her features, she had never had venison before and even though she hadn't said anything she could tell that Elrond had noticed her apprehension. With a start she noticed that they were all looking at her again so she cautiously picked up a piece of venison and sniffed it suspiciously which brought forth a slight chuckle from Lindir.

"It's really quite good" Encouraged Glorfindel, he was leaning over to watch her, his long golden locks dangerously close to trailing into his honeyed pastries.

Bravely Kylie bit into the meat, her eyelids closing impulsively over her emerald gaze so as to protect herself from seeing what she was putting into her mouth. A satisfied noise erupted from her throat and Glorfindel and Lindir cheered at her approval, She opened her eyes to see Erestor smiling at her before he returned to his own meal.

Elrond was about to say something else but was interrupted as the doors from which Kylie had entered burst open with such a force that they bounced off their opposing walls. A male elf in light metal armour came into view breathing heavily. Elrond stood abruptly, a frown developing on his forehead.

"My Lord!" The warrior elf breathed out "Your sons! They have returned!" A look of confusion had crossed Elrond's face only to be replaced almost immediately by one of incredulous understanding.

"They ride together on one horse"

Elrond, joined by Glorfindel pushed their chairs out from beneath them so hurriedly that they clattered to the ground with a loud crash and dashed out of the room followed by the startled warrior.

Kylie looked to Erestor hurriedly who only shook his head. "I would advise you to stay here with Lindir." He said solemnly and tried to exit the room in an orderly fashion yet his haste was lost on neither of them.

"Uhm...is everything okay?" Kylie asked Lindir quietly

Lindir shrugged "The twins often come back with scrapes and bruises, granted it is uncommon for them to ride together which probably means that one of them is badly injured but I'm sure they can handle the situation. Elrond is an excellent healer."

"So i've heard" Kylie muttered. Lindir only looked at her, his expression unreadable.

TBC

A/N:I am so pleased that you guys like this story! I must confess that i have no idea where this is heading, random snippets of its future pop into my head from day to day so your input is more than welcome ;p

Borys68: Thank you! I'm hoping to work on developing skills, Kylie would hate to sit back and relax whilst she knows what's going on =p

Morwen80: All will be revealed! =D

Vivstar: Thank you! Hope you liked it! ^.^


	8. Chapter 8

After Elrond, Glorfindel and Erestor's hurried exit from the room Lindir and Kylie had returned to their respective meals in silence, Kylie looking up occasionally to try and catch Lindir's gaze but failing every time. She sighed heavily and returned her attention to her plate as she started swirling a green vegetable around in circles, she wasn't entirely sure as to what it was. The stifling silence that had descended upon the room hadn't seemed to bother the Brunette Elf who happily brought one grape from his plate at a time to his pink lips and sucking it into his mouth with a loud 'fwip' noise until a sudden commotion could be heard past the still open doors, their heads shot up and they both strained to see past the doors.

One clear ringing voice carried above the din in the hallway "But Ada! We were led to believe that that pass was clear!" Anger twined it's way into the end of the sentence and Kylie saw Glorfindel and then Elrond rush past the doorway, in the Elven Lord's arms lay a male elf, his long dark hair cascading down Elrond's side in a mess of plaits. He was almost the same size as Elrond yet his bulk seemed not to hinder him in the slightest, the elf seemed to struggle in Elrond's arms as his hand pressed against the Lord's bicep. To Kylie's surprise she saw a wooden stick poking out of his side and after a moment of confusion she realised with a start that it must have been an arrow shaft "Ada, Let me down!" He was heard to demand in a gasped ragged breath.

After them limped another dark haired Elf, the same breadth and size of the previous, blood stained one side of his leggings below his knee spilling over onto his boot. "Elladan! You are dripping blood on the floor" Erestor cried out from the other side of the older twin whilst thrusting an arm out in front of Elladan's chest "Halt and at least let me bind that wound!" Elladan turned to face him and stumbled as he tried to put weight on his injured leg only to be grasped in strong yet gentle hands by Erestor "But, Elrohir.."

"Will be just fine with your Father." Erestor interrupted as he knelt down in front of Elladan who, with an exasperated sigh, let him hastily wrap a piece of material, which looked suspiciously like a piece of his own robe Kylie had thought, around Elladan's leg. Kylie took this small respite in movement to examine one of the Elves she had been so excited to meet, he, just like his brother, was clad in black leggings, _'Is that velvet?!' _Kylie thought incredulously_, _a moss green undershirt over which was worn a coppery brown heavy tunic embroidered at the open neck in fine silver thread and gathered with a black leather belt from which hung a very fine elven sword in a magnificent scabbard. His long, raven black hair was pulled back over his broad muscular shoulders in one thick long plait at his back dangling to just above his waist. Kylie bit her lip absentmindedly and couldn't help but think on how attractive the young Elf seemed in this rugged state.

"There, now go" Erestor instructed whilst motioning for Elladan to continue down the hall who did so without a second thought.

Erestor strode back into the small room and plonked himself rather unceremoniously back down into his abandoned chair and wiped an arm across his brow. "Those boys have an uncanny ability to find trouble where there was previously naught!" he said with a sigh.

Kylie grinned slightly "Will they be alright?" She asked.

Erestor nodded and went back to his plate "Aye, I had the healers set up the healing rooms and Elrond will work on them himself. Elladan merely has a superficial leg wound. Elrohir however received an arrow to his gut and will require some painful ministrations and a great deal of rest. He shall recover fully as there was no poison and the arrow seems not to have hit any organs or pierced his stomach."

Kylie listened to all of this with wide eyes. The danger suddenly seemed so real. Reading about it was one thing yet actually seeing the consequences with her own eyes was something she could not quite comprehend.

"Well. That is great to hear, excuse me whilst i go and lock myself in my room and never come out." She said as she held her blunt meal knife in front of her as a makeshift weapon. Erestor merely laughed as he pushed his chair back out from underneath him, walked gracefully over to Kylie and lay a hand on her shoulder.

"Peace, Pen neth. There is no need of that in Imladris, our borders are well protected." He said soothingly, Kylie wondered briefly again if the Elves held in themselves some form of natural magic as once again she was calmed merely by the tone of the Advisor's voice.

"Lindir, would you care to show our guest to The Hall of Fire?" Kylie shook her head to clear the fog from her mind as she heard Erestor's voice once more.

"Of course" Lindir replied and rose from his chair, dusting down his light blue robes before extending his hand out towards her. Kylie looked to Erestor questioningly, who nodded his dark head towards the door encouragingly and, dabbing at her lips with a small cloth beside her plate, Kylie rose and lay her hand in Lindir's.

"We will join you later in the night." She heard Erestor say as Lindir led her out of the room with a smile.

TBC

Elvish:  
Ada: Father  
Pen neth: Young one

A/N: Just a short one today because i didn't want to leave you waiting! I've been thinking about this story and planning its paths, it's looking like it will be a decent sized one! =) And yes, you may have realized that i have a slight interest in the Peredhil twins. They are tasty personified! XD No seriously, go google image search 'Elladan and Elrohir' if you haven't already ;p


	9. Chapter 9

That evening found Kylie sitting across from Lindir at a small table in a corner of The Hall of Fire. The hall was long, cavernous and rectangular, columns rose from the ground along each wall to meet the ceiling, it's walls were covered in fine pieces of art, tapestries and paintings. In the centre of the hall was a large finely wrought metal dish on a pedestal in which burned a bright fire. Lindir had told Kylie as they walked in that the fire burnt at all times as a warm welcome to all manner of being seeking refuge in Lord Elrond's home.

Kylie sat hunched over, in a very ungraceful manner, with her elbows on her knees and chin resting in her hands. She was straining to hear Lindir over the Minstrel in the opposite corner who was serenading a group of Elves, a few men and a Hobbit with a rather bawdy tune whilst strumming on something that looked very similar to a lute. Lindir was trying to teach her, with great patience, the rules of the game he was proposing. From what she could grasp it was very similar to chess, however this board was circular in shape and the pieces sat in rows three deep from the outside of the circle. He had been thoroughly surprised when she had looked down at the board that he had set up with confusion and her innocent question of 'What next?' had left the dark haired elf staring at her, mouth agape, for quite some time.

Kylie thought with some trepidation that she would never really be able to grasp the convoluted rules of this game but hadn't yet figured out a way to tell the gentle minstrel without him going loco on her. She was about to try and make up some form of excuse when, saved by the bell, Elrond had entered the hall and made a bee line for the two when he spotted them. Kylie thought the Elven Lord must have taken some time to refresh himself as he looked as calm and collected as he had before the twins had arrived. "How are your sons?" Kylie asked as he pulled a chair up to their small table.

"They will be quite fine. Elladan will join will us shortly and Elrohir is now sleeping peacefully." Elrond replied as he swept his robe out from beneath him and lowered himself gracefully onto the chair.

"Sleeping, my Lord?" Lindir enquired with a grin "Or did you maybe...help him along a little?"

Elrond gave an almost imperceptible smile but it was there none the less, tugging at the corner of his lips as he absentmindedly played with one of the pieces from the board. "I may have slipped something into his tea to assist in his slumber if that is what you are asking.

Kylie's eyes widened as she snapped her head around to look at him. "You drugged your own son?!" She asked incredulously as Elrond looked around the room. "Fear not" He replied lazily "It is completely harmless and he would have been far too much of a handful to deal with."

Elrond seemed to have found whatever he had been searching for as his gaze landed on an elderly man sitting on a lounge nearby cradling a book in his hands. "Aha!" He cried triumphantly "Lindir, do excuse us." Turning back to the two of them he grasped Kylie's forearm and pulled her gently from her seat and without even waiting for a reply he ushered her over in the direction of the Elderly man leaving Lindir looking after their retreating backs then back down to his game with a sorrowful look.

"My friend!" Elrond said happily as they came to a stop in front of the man "How fare you this night?" He was, as first observed an old man of around 70 years, Kylie would guess, his thin whispy hair floated around his head in almost no existent curls. He had strong features which would have been striking in his prime. The man looked up at the pair and gestured to the lounge across from him, his small brown eyes sparkling with a gaiety belying his frail shell.

"Ah! My Lord Elrond, such a good lad. I am well, although my old bones don't agree too much with this chill in the air." He directed his gaze over to to Kylie and looked her up and down. "But who is this now?" He asked curiously.

"Peter, May i introduce you to out newest guest. This is Kylie. Kylie, our old friend, Peter." Peter had grasped Kylie's fingers in his own and brought her hand to his lips to kiss it lightly. This simple sweet action brought a kind smile to Kylie's face. "It is a pleasure to meet you, My girl." He said with a toothy grin.

Kylie laughed lightly. "And you also!"

"Kylie" Elrond said, drawing their attention to himself. "Peter has dwelled with us for quite some time. He was but a young man when he first came to us."

Kylie smiled awkwardly and nodded slowly "Okeee" She replied, not seeing how this was relevant to her in anyway.

"He came to us in the same manner as yourself."

Peter and Kylie looked to each other now, both pairs of eyes wide with understanding.  
"Oh! This is who you were talking about?" Kylie asked Elrond who nodded his head once in response. Peter was still looking at Kylie in surprise, his thin lips forming a 'o' shape and he finally snapped out of his trance and sidled closer to her.

"Is it true?!" He asked her "I thought i was the only one! How is everything? When did you leave?" Questions spilled from his mouth without cease until Elrond held up his hand to halt him after seeing the dazed look on Kylie's face. Peter begrudgingly halted, obviously bursting to continue with his line of questioning. Meanwhile Kylie's mind had wandered off, she had thought for sure that Elrond had been talking about Mr J.R.R Tolkien when he had told her of a previous visitor but this was most definitely not he... which could only mean that Arda would soon be welcoming yet another visitor. She had to tell him.


	10. Chapter 10

Elrond's fingers drummed a steady pace on the top of his desk with one hand as the other held up his fore head, elbow resting on the desk.  
Kylie's revelation of another visitor had hit hard, in such dark times as they were they could not afford to waste time on yet another addition to their fold. Elrond had been under the impression that Kylie had understood about old Peter when he had told her that she was not the only one who had travelled to their world. Now Kylie had revealed to him that this J.R.R. Tolkien had written many novels on the history and tales of Middle Earth let alone the War of the Ring itself which could only mean that they should be expecting him anytime in the next year.

Kylie leaned forward in her chair towards Elrond. "The only reason i even bring this up is that i have the ability to stop some very evil things occurring. I can prevent countless deaths merely with the knowledge i have from reading these books. I asked Lindir, everything i know of your history from these books really occurred." Elrond had merely looked back at her and mumbled something about not being in the position to authorise the release of such information.

Kylie sat back in her chair, feet together and hands in her lap as she watched the normally calm and composed Elven Lord mumble to himself and shake his head every so often, ebony plaits swinging lightly in mid air.

To say that she felt awkward would be an understatement, it was obvious that he was trying to sort out some serious issues in his head and she had been trying for the past ten minutes to come up with a good excuse to leave the room. '_My friend needs me?'_ She had thought. '_Left the kettle on...? There's...a...uhm...dog in the...pantry...? Damn_ _it!' _She had no relevant excuse so had no choice but to sit and pick at a loose strand of thread on her sleeve.

After what felt like an eternity Elrond looked up suddenly and trapped Kylie in his steely grey gaze. She could only stare back, he cleared his throat and stood slowly, pushing his chair out from under him.  
"If you would excuse me, i have someone i must speak to." He said in an even tone. Kylie stood as quick as a bullet out of a barrel and stepped out from between the desk and her chair. "Breathe not a word of this anyone." He finished.

"Of course!" She spluttered "I'll...uhm...just...this way...Bye!" And with that she darted out of Elrond's grand office and slammed the door behind her. Wincing slightly she leaned against the closed heavy wooden door and sighed. "Crap. Crapcrapcrap" she muttered to herself as she pushed off and made her way down the hall.

She had been walking for nearly ten minutes, had been sure that she had been retracing her steps back to the Hall of Fire but soon realised that she was now lost in the maze of corridors. "I knew it!" She said out loud "I knew i would get lost! Just bloody typical! Grr!" She turned to go back the way she had come and met almost immediately with a solid body. She squealed in surprise and would have fallen backwards over her skirt had the stranger in front of her not grabbed her forearms as she fell.

"Easy there" The stranger said as she regained her balance. Kylie straightened her dress with a huff, irritated at herself at being taken by surprise so easily. Looking up she started to say 'thank you' to the person in front of her but only managed to get out "Th.." as her mouth dropped wide.  
In front of her stood one of the Peredhil twins. She was not sure which one but logic soon told her that it must be Elladan as Elrohir would still be sleeping.

Elladan grinned at her flustered state as Kylie's cheeks had taken on a reddish pink hue.  
"I do apologise, it wasn't my intention to startle you" His voice was a soft baritone and Kylie had to shake her head to focus on his words and not the soft pink lips. '_Steady, Kylie! Focus!' _She reprimanded herself.

"Oh! Not a problem, really!" She managed to get out. "I was just trying to get back to...anywhere really" Kylie watched as Elladan cocked his head to the side slightly, his long dark hair had been loosened from it's plait and fell about his shoulders in a glossy ebony wave.

"You must be Kylie. My father informed me of your arrival. I am Elladan, at your service should you need it" He said as he held his hand to his heart and swept it out in greeting.

Kylie smiled and curtsied "That i am, thank you very much and might i say it is quite a pleasure to meet you." She watched as Elladan grinned once again. His grey eyes, so much like his father's, sparkled with a hidden mischievousness that made Kylie smile back in turn.

"The pleasure is all mine." He replied.

"Cool, well...I'm just going to...go.." Kylie turned and tried to gain her bearings but turned back then looked back over her shoulder once again. "Gah! Help?" She pleaded Elladan, looking back to his smiling face. No, that wasn't a smile. That was definitely an amused grin. Damnitt.

"Where would you like to go?" He enquired.

Kylie looked across to one of the large open windows, it was pitch black outside and with that thought came a huge yawn that she could not stifle as much as she tried eliciting a small giggle from the dark haired lord. "Probably my rooms at this point. All i know is that it is in the guest hall." She said with a slight shrug.

"Then that is where we shall go" Elladan gestured to the hallway to left of him half bent at the waist with his right arm held at his back._ 'Gah.'_ Kylie thought '_Such a gentleman!_' She smiled and walked forward as he came up to her side to match her pace.

"So what do think of fair Imladris?" He asked her conversationally. They continued chatting as Elladan lead her to her rooms.

Meanwhile back in his study Elrond stared blankly out of his window from his position in front of it. He focused on a far away land, on a faraway individual as he sent out a mental nudge to the white lady's own mind. Far away in the Golden woods of Lorien the Lady Galadriel felt a presence in her mind.  
_"Dear Elrond"_ She greeted _"How may i be of service?"_

"My lady, i apologise for the intrusion " He replied_ "But i require your guidance on an important matter"_

TBC

_AN__:  
_Morwen80: I hope this chapter answered some of your questions =)_  
_Vivstar: Yes! I may have borrowed that phrase from Kaylee! ;p


	11. Chapter 11

A strong wind whipped the heavy curtains at the window into a frenzy. Kylie awoke with a start as the hems of the dense material cracked like a whip in the icy morning air.

Shivering slightly she realised she had fallen asleep the night before as she read, her book lay open on her lap. She picked it up and put it hastily to the side as she scrambled underneath the heavy covers and pulled them up to her chin. "Bloody hell" She muttered between chattering teeth.

Weeks had passed since she had had that last conversation with Elrond, she was settling happily into life in Imladris treating it as a well earned holiday. She had made friends around the household, Lastariel, the She Elf who had collected her that first night had become her unofficial teacher in Elven ways, customs and lore. She visited the great kitchens of the house and thoroughly amazed the staff by asking them if she could help in anyway, they had quickly agreed and Laugcaim, the head of the Kitchen had taught her some simple skills. Kylie, in return taught them some of her own recipes which were welcomed with supreme curiosity. Lindir had finally succeeded in teaching her the game of strategy that he had started in the Hall of Fire and they wiled away many nights playing the challenging game, Lindir generally beat Kylie into the ground with his own pieces but it was the fun they got out the game that really mattered. Then came the twin sons of Elrond. Elrohir had returned to full health and the two dark haired lordlings took it upon themselves to settle her into their home and were keeping her occupied with things such as games, history lessons and mischievousness.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a series of knocks on her door. _Speak of the Devils! _She thought with a grin. "Come in!" She called out, not moving from her warm cocoon. The door opened and Elladan and Elrohir entered the room, the twins wore identical outifts, a knee length long sleeved raw silk tunic in deep red over black velvet leggings. Their faces broke out into large smiles as they took in the scene before them and Elrohir laughed out loud as he sat on the edge of the bed with Elladan standing at the bottom.  
"Are you quite alright in there?" Elrohir asked, the smile still not leaving his face.

"I'm freezing!" Kylie pouted. "You lot may not feel the cold but i sure do!"

Elladan pulled at the clasp that held his hair at the back of his head causing it to spill over his shoulders then walked over to the curtains, held them together and then pinned them in place with the piece of jewellery.

"Occasionally the susceptibility of the Edain to the elements may slip our minds. Forgive us." He said as he returned to his place at the end of the bed.

"Oh! Don't be silly!" Kylie said as she waved her hand dismissively, sat up and pulled her icy feet underneath her. "Now! How does today work?"

Today was the last in the the celebration of the festival of Turuhalmë. Kylie had grasped that it was very similar to the old winter tradition of Yule. Over the past two days there had been constant food, drinks, dancing, music and celebration throughout the Last Homely House.

"The grounds outside are thick with snowfall" Elladan started.

"And there is already much merriment in the Hall." Elrohir finished.

"Would you care to join us for a warming drink?" Elladan continued. "We are to meet Glorfindel and Erestor in the hall of Fire, Lindir has composed a special song for the occasion to be performed tonight, we want to acquire the perfect viewing position for the event. Ada will join us later"

"Don't you think it's a little early to start drinking!" Kylie asked the two, her gaze followed Elladan who walked around the corner of the bed slowly and lowered himself down to sit at her side, then she looked over to Elrohir who was at her other side. She was trapped in a twin sandwich.

"It is never too early" Kylie jumped and turned quickly as she felt Elladan's breath at her ear, the strong scent of a potent Dorwinion wine wafted into her nostrils and Kylie giggled as she poked Elladan on the nose. He blinked at her in surprise and straightened his back.

"I have come to learn that nothing is sacred when it comes to you two!" She said as she pushed the covers down.

Elrohir gasped in mock offense " We are the personification of virtue!" He cried as Kylie's eyes widened, a cheeky grin tugged at her lips as she stood up on the mattress and kicked the cover over the top of the twins heads then jumped off of the bed landing with a soft thud on the ground. "And the most convincing liars i have ever come across!"

* * *

A couple of hours later found the three of them strolling into the Hall of fire, Kylie had changed into her new gown that the twins had gifted her with for the festival. It was a deep purple velvet, thicker than normal given the weather, the large bell sleeves were lined in rabbit fur. Upon her shoulders she wore a heavy cloak of black velvet to match her gown, the neck was lined in the same fur and she snuggled deep into it's warmth. Her dark shinning hair spilled over the back of the cloak, coming now to her waist, Elrohir had woven ribbons of the deepest purple into her braids at her temple that kept her hair off her face.

"Ah! Welcome!" Glorfindel marched up to the three, His wavy golden hair flowing loose in his wake. He embraced each of them in turn, spilling not a drop from the close to overflowing glass he held in right hand "You are just in time, my friends! The hall is filling and we are well onto our second bottle!"

Kylie giggled as he led them to a bunch of thick plushy cushions of varying sizes scattered on the floor of the hall, they were located just off to the side of the large constantly burning fire and directly in front of the intricately carved wooden podium on which Lindir would perform his song later in the night.

Erestor smiled at them from his position on one particularly large cushion, he lay on his side clad in the least formal attire she had ever seen him in since she had arrived, it as a simple full length maroon, high necked thick velvet robe that fell about him in the most flattering of ways.

"My my! Don't we look comfy!" Kylie said with a smile as she plonked herself down next to him, her dress pooling around her like liquid.

"That i am, Pen neth. I haven't felt this relaxed in a long while!"

Glorfindel leaned over from his position in between the twins and whispered, none too quietly "It's the wine"

The small group laughed and proceeded to tell stories, jokes and drink until the sound of a gong rang out through the hall.

The Lord Elrond stood upon the podium and smiled out at the hall. He was dressed in magnificent cotton robes of navy blue, around his waist was a satin belt of shimmering silver matching the velvety drapes hanging from his shoulders.

"Mae tollen, Mellyn nin!" He said to the crowd, his fair voice amplified by the clever acoustics of the hall. "It is my pleasure to have such wonderful people gathered in my house for this joyful holiday. But now, i ask you you give your undivided attention to the my head Minstrel, Lindir."

Elrond made his was off the podium to cheering and merry whooping, Lindir was already sat upon a chair, a lute in his hands. His long dark hair was loose from any bindings save a delicate silver circlet upon his brow and flowed down into his frost blue robes creating a startling contrast. He strummed the first few notes of the song and the crowd quieted. His soft crystalline voice entwined with the somber notes he played, singing of snow covered logs, colds nights huddled together and warm drinks to comfort the soul. As the song progressed it picked up a faster tempo and his voice rose to joyful tune, he sang of flowers springing forth from blankets of white, creatures of Orome venturing forth from their burrows, trees of the brightest greens and sun dappled hills. As his song came to a close he stood and bowed to the gathered assembly. "Hannon le! Tolo, mado a sogo uin mereth!" He called with a smile causing the crowd to laugh heartily and cheer their approval.

Elrond and Lindir joined Glorfindel, Erestor the twins and Kylie. The night progressed as finger food circulated to the room, dancing couples flowed between seated groups and drink flowed freely.

Kylie giggled to herself as she lay back into the pillows dizzily, her vision blurring. She heard the twins excitedly retelling a tale from their latest expedition. Glorfindel laughed uproariously as Elrohir recounted how Elladan was thrown from his horse and into a river. _This is amazing _She thought to herself_. Never would i have imagined anything like this to be possible. _Despite the noise around her she drifted off into a contented sleep, Lindir noticed after a while and and smiled pulling her cloak around her form to blanket her in it's warmth.

Eventually elves started to leave as the night waned and Arien made herself known painting the early morning with hues of red, pink and yellow. The small group contentedly said their goodbyes, the alcohol long worn off leaving them in a happily subdued and sleepy mood. Glorfindel led Erestor out of the room, the dark Councillor practically asleep in his arms. Lindir and Elrond stood next with the twins following suit. Elladan reached to gather Kylie in his arms who mumbled in her sleep and turned into the warmth of his body. He smiled softly and followed his father and brother out of the room.

_TBC_

A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, it was quite fun to write! 

Edain: Men/second born  
Ada: Father  
Arien: A beautiful maiden who guides the vessel of the Sun.  
Pen neth: Young one  
Mae tollen, Mellyn nin: Welcome, My friends!  
Hannon le! Tolo, mado a sogo uin mereth!: Thank you! Come, eat and drink of the feast!

References: .com


	12. Chapter 12

It was fine a spring day that saw three riders cresting a large moss covered hill. They made their way slowly down the naturally carved worn path that lay between two dense walls of forest greens. Birds could be heard singing their merry songs combining with the soft reverberation of the many water inlets.

The twins had long ago promised Kylie that they would take her down to see the river Bruinen after she had asked about it. Yet, patrols, duties of the realm and errands from their Father had kept them from doing so. Until now.

It was after a lull in their schedule and the latest bout of Kylie's nagging that they had acquiesced and taken her on a ride to the river.

Elladan and Elrohir were clad in their travelling gear, almost all black with only accents of silver for high impact, although they wore no evidence of their station, they traveled fully armed, Elrohir with his bow and long knives and Elladan with his long sword and throwing daggers strapped to his chest underneath his tunic. For even within Imladris' fair borders these were still dangerous times and one must always be on their guard. The twins had even managed to convince Kylie to wear the small dagger that Glorfindel had given her upon hearing that they were to travel to the river. It was a beautifully shaped curved metal blade, the black hilt was skillfully crafted and fit almost perfectly into her hand. It was only a few weeks later after Kylie had  
shown Elladan the blade that he had informed her that it was a relic from Gondolin and the hilt was crafted from black obsidian. Unbelieving of her good fortune Kylie had tried to return the gift to the Blond Elven Lord but he had merely flashed one of his dazzling smiles at her and she had felt her resolve crumble and all protestations died on her lips.

"I do believe that this would be a delightful place to set up" Elrohir's voice broke through Kylie's musings and she looked back to where the twins had halted many paces back.

"You do not agree, Mellon nin?" Elladan asked with a smile.

"Oops" Kylie muttered sheepishly as she turned her horse around, the deep brown Mare tossed her mane causing Kylie to grip harder to the reins, she was still not too confident atop the horse but had made an immense amount of progress in the past two weeks. At least she was actually able to stay seated now. The spirited Mare was named 'Naur' for a reason.

The spot that Elrohir had chosen was a shady area along the river bank, they sat upon a thick rug to shield against the damp morning dew. Around the seated three were wooden baskets, one held still warm pastries, cheeses and fruits, the other, three goblets and a bottle of the rather potent Dorwinion wine. Elladan had snuck into his Father's study very early that morning to 'acquire' the rare treat and only barely managed to avoid being seen by the young Elf who had come in to clean the room by vaulting out of the window and over the balcony.

"Right, 'Dan, you get the first glass!" Kylie exclaimed as she handed the bottle to Elrohir and held out a glass as he filled it with the dark liquid, she then passed it to Elladan who grasped the goblet's stem with ardent fervor and inhaled its scent before taking a large gulp. Kylie burst out laughing having expected him to first take a dainty sip.

The morning changed to late afternoon as the trio continued to indulge themselves. Elrohir sat with his back against a large tree, the young sapling whispered a happy tune to him with which he had soon joined in humming the tune quietly, his long legs were splayed out in front of him with one knee up. In his left hand he loosely clasped a long forgotten goblet whilst his right lay upon Elladan's chest. Elladan lay flat on his back, his head pillowed on Elrohir's thigh, lazily watching the clouds roll by whilst absentmindedly twirling a twig in his hands. Kylie smiled as she watched the two from her position in front of them, she lay on her stomach with her chin resting on her folded her hands. A soft wind blew causing Elrohir's dark plaits to dangle lightly in the breeze, it was only because of this small movement that she noticed his eyes fly open. Elladan's hands seized their motion as a frown appeared on his forehead.

Kylie frowned in turn. "Guys..." She started but Elrohir cut her off with a sharp look bringing his finger to his mouth to silence her.

Her eyes widened knowing that this sort of reaction from the battle hardened Elven warriors could not be a good sign. She wanted desperately to sit up and grasp her dagger protectively to her chest but she could not bring herself to move. She was frozen in place as she watched the twins slowly disentangle themselves. They rose soundlessly and slowly with a catlike grace, Elrohir reaching to his side, his hand curling around his bow and Elladan wrapping his long fingers around the hilt of his sword.

She heard it now, what the brothers had heard moments before her. There was a soft rustling in the trees to their side, it sounded like something was snuffling the ground. After what was only seconds but felt like hours a wolfish face appeared from the mass of trees at hip height and snarled. This was enough to knock some sense into her as she jumped up and drew the long dagger from it's scabbard at her side. She held it in both hands out in front of her as she stared wide eyed at the animal.

"_Fuck, fuck, fuck_.." Was all that went through her mind as she moved closer to the twins who were now in defensive stances, Elrohir with an arrow notched and aimed at the beast and Elladan in a crouch with his sword held in front of him. The animal was something like a wolf, yet the muscles in it's legs and shoulders were huge, it's head was more rounded than angular and a shock of hair ran down it's back like a hyena. The beast snarled once again and shook it's head whilst taking a tentative step forwards.

"The hell is a wolf doing this close to your home?!" Kylie all but yelled, she was nearly hysterical, she had never been in a situation like this before, sure she had been chased by the odd dog but this thing looked like it would clear the meat off your bones.

"That is a not a wolf." said Elladan, his voice level and emotionless.

"It's a warg" Elrohir snarled "And they don't hunt alone!" With the last word he loosed his arrow and immediately grabbed another. The shaft flew through the air and would have hit the Warg straight between the eyes but it had chosen almost the same moment to lunge forward and instead it embedded itself in the animals shoulder. The warg roared in anger and blindly threw itself at Elladan, Kylie screamed and jumped to the side throwing herself to the ground in her haste to put distance between herself and the creature. Elladan swiped a large arc from top to bottom and slashed through the animal's tough hide, he spun on his heel, facing the other way as it barreled into the ground, it's legs giving way under the pain of its injury.

Kylie watched wide eyed as Elladan strode up to the creature, lifted his sword high into the air with both hands and brought it down with a snarl burying the blade deep into the Warg's head and straight through it's brain.

"Pack up. We're leaving" He muttered without turning around. Kylie looked to Elrohir who had already started throwing things back into baskets and jumped with a squeak when she suddenly ended up in Elladan's arms, her legs having been knocked out from under her and with one quick swing he all but threw her up onto her horse. Elladan grasped Naur's reins and whispered quickly into her ear "Noro, Naur! Avo daro!"  
The twins were already seated before she had recovered from the sudden jolt forward of the horse and all three of them raced off towards the Last Homely House, a loud long howl followed their departure.

TBC

_Elvish_  
_Noro, Naur! Avo daro!_: Run, Naur! Don't stop!  
_Naur_: Fire

_A/N:_ WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! I am so unbelievably sorry for the delay in updating guys but i just moved house and we had no internet for far too long! I nearly lost my nut...AGAIN! But i hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and again! Sorry! .! 3 3 3


End file.
